Connected
by Shara Sherenia
Summary: "Because, if I'll die one day, I want to die in your arms." 10069. Buon compleanno, Rokudou Mukuro.


**Title: **Connected

**Rating: **T

**Genre: **Romance/Drama

**Summary: **"Because, if I'll die one day, I want to die in your arms." 10069. Buon compleanno, Rokudou Mukuro.**  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: **Amano Akira owns Kateikyoushi Hitman Reborn!

**Warnings: **OOC-ness.

**Beta: **This fic is beta'd by ch1ps0h0y. Thank you very much, ch1pskuro-sama~ XD

.

.

.

"Mukuro-kun! Pick one, pick one!"

His eyes averted from the book in his hold, to look at what his albino companion shoved at his face. Two pictures, a sandy beach and a green grass field. One slim eyebrow rose as a response, before he heard and additional instruction from said albino.

"Which one do you like better? The beach or the field?"

Mukuro sighed. The older man would continue to pester him if he doesn't give him his answer. "A beach would be good."

"A beach it is," Byakuran grinned and walked away, carrying the pictures with him as he went to sit behind his desk, seemingly doing browsing something with his laptop.

This baffled the illusionist, so he inquired, "Why are you asking my opinion?"

Those amethyst eyes met his mismatched ones at once, and a funny smirk graced his lips. "Because, I want you to choose the best place for me, should I leave this world one day."

A slight tilt of head, and then another question,

"You mean, a place for you to die?" the corner of his lips curved upwards, forming a mock grin, "And you allowed me to choose for you? Why, I'm flattered, 'Byakuran-sama'."

The white haired Don simply laughed airily and, to Mukuro's surprise, answered,

"Because, if I'll die one day, I want to die in your arms."

For a few seconds, there was no response from the indigo-haired illusionist. Only after a minute or so, he finally able to recompose himself and came up with a snarky remark,

"How romantic, that death wish of yours."

Byakuran laughed once again. He left the desk and approached the younger man, with one hand lifted to reach the illusionist's long, silky ponytail. Head inclined so that his lips could touch the strands and smell the fragrance of the shampoo Mukuro used to wash his hair, he said softly:

"Indeed it is. Would you grant me that wish should the time come, Mukuro-kun?"

Again, there was quiet silence, but this time, it took shorter duration for him to answer.

"Perhaps..."

.

.

.

He watched how one of the two bodies flying above completely engulfed in orange-red fire, and in, a blink of an eye, turned into black ashes, blown away by the gust of wind. Everyone cheered as Sawada Tsunayoshi defeated the white haired demon.

Not him, though.

"Shishou?"

With the corner of his eyes, he spotted his student stood among the rest of the Kokuyo Gang.

They were tired; exhausted from the great battle against the tyranny. They deserved a long, good rest.

Not him, though.

"Go on ahead," he said, voice commanding. "I need to attend to something."

Not waiting for their responses, he turned around and headed somewhere else. He could sense that his dear Chrome attempted to follow him, but Chikusa and Ken stopped her, then the three of them, along with Fran and M.M., went to Vongola Base.

Past the thick forest he strode, across the lake, and eventually arriving in a sandy beach, close to a thick forest.

Where he could smell the fragrance of the sea, brought by the gentle wind.

Where he could see the sky, so vast, hovering above.

Where he could find the fallen tyrant, lying on the creamy white sand, face directed heavenward. Blood stained his used-to-be-very-white attire. Pained expression could be seen clearly on his face when Mukuro stood next to him, looking straight at him from above.

However, as he noticed the presence of the illusionist, his lips curled into his usual playful grin, erasing the image of an injured angel off him.

"I've been waiting for you."

Those words caught him off guard for a split second, but fortunately, he could compose himself quickly. "So willing to die?"

A rough chuckle, followed by bloody coughs.

"The definition of death for me is different from yours, remember?"

"Kufufu. So I've been informed."

He approached him, kneeling next to him, before sitting down and carefully pulled him into his embrace. The albino capofamiglia smiled appreciatively, before shifting his body so he could be in a more comfortable position.

A contented sigh escaped past the wounded demon's lips. His amethyst eyes were cast upwards—not to gaze at the others' mismatched ones, but rather to stare at the clear sky hovering above them.

"This is the only universe where I can 'die' peacefully at your side."

The corner of the illusionist's lips twitched slightly.

"Happy?"

He chuckled softly, drawing more bloody coughs, but nevertheless, he answered. "Yes."

Slowly, Byakuran's body dissipates into tiny white particles, which floated around before popped and disappeared. It began from the tip of his toes, and slowly crept up. As the upper half of his body turned into particles, Mukuro leaned down and pressed his lips against the older man, which caught the dying man by surprise.

"Say hello to 'me'," the indigo haired man whispered quietly at the end of the kiss.

All he could see after then was a pointy smirk.

.

.

.

The rocking movement he felt woke him up. Soon after his eyes, he was welcomed by the sight of two men clad in black uniform sitting in front of him. There was another man sitting on the driver's seat, and seemed like completely focused with his current task: driving the car.

His eyes then cast downwards, toward the cuff which was circling around one of his ankles. That pair of amethyst orbs widened slightly as he recognized Vongola pattern on said cuff.

'_So, in this world, I'm captured by Vongola…for whatever reasons that I can't recall right now?'_

One of the man who sat before his eyes spoke to him; "You've finally awakened."

Based on his experiences, he knew asking for his or their identity would just make him look stupid, so instead he asked, "Where are we going?"

"Where else?" the other one snorted, "Vongola Prison, of course."

"Ah, right," Byakuran grinned cheekily. "My memory was hazy for a moment there."

He lied, of course. He still couldn't quite recall as to why or how he was captured by the Vongole. Certainly, he did something that offended them. Could be similar with his previous world, so perhaps this is a world where his authority is weaker than any others?

Possible.

He looked outside, trying to remember what kind of bad deed he made, in this universe. But he couldn't. His mind was distracted as the sight of white, sandy beach came into his view.

"Hey, before you throw me into the jail, can I visit the beach?"

His watchers raised their eyebrows, frowning upon his suspicious request, so he quickly added, "I want to see the sea for the last time."

Those men in black looked at each other, before shrugging together. One of them shifted to crane his neck, so that he could tell the driver to park their car somewhere close to the beach.

When the vehicle finally stopped, the two men stepped out of the car, before motioning Byakuran to come out as well. As soon as he felt the rough textures of sand when his bare feet walked into the white beach, gentle sea breeze blown, giving an relaxation effect on him, making him forget about his current dilemma temporarily.

It brought back some memories. Vivid memories of his previous 'life'.

He was embraced in a place similar to this one, and given a farewell kiss before departed to this world by a man that he cherished.

That thought made his lips curved into one funny smirk.

He kneeled down to scoop up a handful of water, which immediately glided away from his grasp. Again, the sea breeze blew, making him shivered slightly. His amethyst-colored eyes were fixed to gaze at the horizon, to the line where the sea seemingly met the sky.

His attention though, soon diverted when he heard sounds of something fell onto the hard ground, followed by a familiar voice calling out his name.

"Byakuran."

The detainee immediately turned around. His eyes widened as he saw the three men who were waiting for him near the car had fallen to the ground, apparently lifeless now. Standing beside them was a man with the same appearance as his most valued person from his previous life.

"Mukuro-kun?"

One slim eyebrow rose, as the other man responded. "Yes? Why, you looked so confused, Tesoro?"

…what.

What did he just call him?

"Uh, Mukuro-kun," Byakuran stuttered, careful, as he continued, "What did you call me just now? 'Tesoro'?"

"Yes, I did. Aren't you used to it by now?"

"How come?"

"Why do you ask?" Mukuro frowned. "It's normal for lovers to call each other with sweet names, correct? I thought you wanted me to call you as such?"

There was no further response from Byakuran. All he did was standing, staring straight at the indigo haired man, who kept his frown as he thought what was wrong with his lover.

"If you are going to stand there forever, I'll leave to go on ahead," he resolute, turning around to give the snow-haired man his back.

To his surprise, when he was about to walk away from that beach, a pair of strong arms embraced him from behind, hugging him tight. He gasped quietly, before glancing over his shoulder to see Byakuran rested his head on the crook of his neck.

"Byakuran? What's wrong with—"

"—'ciao'—"

"Huh?"

"'You'," Byakuran repeated, voice loud enough for the slightly shorter man to hear, "told me to deliver a greeting for you. He said 'ciao'."

Mismatched eyes blinked several times, before realization struck him. A witty smirk graced his countenance as he relaxed himself in the gaoler's embrace. "I see. That explains your peculiarity just now."

"—I'm happy."

A soft "hmm?" came out as nothing more than a murmur, as if telling his boyfriend to continue with his own explanation.

He sighed contently, sounding jovial. "I'm happy that I'm your lover, Mukuro-kun."

"Kufufu," Mukuro's own arms went to hold on Byakuran's hands. "You've told me more than enough, caro."

"I will continue to whisper it to you, forever."

"Forever is a bit exaggerating."

Byakuran laughed, and Mukuro chuckled. The younger man gently nudged his dearest's arms, as if conveying a message to let him go, to which he complied. Turning around to look at those violet orbs straightly, he said,

"Now, because I trust that you don't remember our deal, I'll explain. As an exchange for liberating you from the grasp of Vongola, you shall become my loyal subordinate and assist me in my attempts to achieve my goal of life."

"To destroy mafia?"

A coquettish grin is all the answer he needed. No more words exchanged between them as Mukuro turned around to the car, and with a slight gesture of head, he commanded Byakuran to drive. The jailor chuckled and nodded, not complaining for the slightest.

Taking the driver's seat and turning on the engine after Mukuro sat on the passenger's seat, Byakuran suddenly reminded of something.

"It seemed I was wrong."

The trickster, hearing the statement from his lover, inquired, "What was?"

"I said that there was only one world where I can die peacefully at your said, but…" he inched toward Mukuro, linking an arm around his neck to pull him closer so he could plant a soft kiss on his cheek. "Seems like I was wrong."

For a moment, the other man seemed taken aback, but once he regained his composure, he chuckled and said,

"Perhaps."

.

.

.

**END**

R&R?**  
><strong>


End file.
